This invention relates to flowmeters, and more particularly to low cost flowmeters of the type utilizing a float disposed within a vertical, tapered, transparent float tube through which the fluid whose flow rate is to be measured flows.
There has been a long standing need for a low cost flowmeter of the type described above, particularly in smaller sizes (i.e., for relatively low flow rates). Such low cost flowmeters are known which have utilized integral flowmeter body assemblies molded of transparent plastic resin. More specifically, these prior flowmeters utilized a one-piece flowmeter body incorporating inlet and outlet ports with a tapered float tube therebetween and having sufficient structure to constitute the sides and front of the meter body. However, a relatively complicated metal (and thus expensive) frame on the back face of the flowmeter body was required for mounting the flowmeter and for securement of a fitting and a control valve in the plastic meter body. Also, it was not considered desirable to thread metal fittings into the plastic flowmeter body.
Reference may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,707,879 and 3,675,481 illustrating prior art, low cost flowmeters in the same general field as the instant invention.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of such a flowmeter, as described above, in which the flowmeter body is of one-piece construction and in which a control valve and a fitting are readily retained in sealed relation with respect to the body;
The provision of such a flowmeter which may be readily mounted on a control console or the like;
The provision of such a flowmeter in which the control valve and fitting are positively retained in sealing relation relative to the flowmeter body without the requirement of threading them into the flowmeter body;
The provision of such a flowmeter which may be readily assembled and disassembled without the use of even simple hand tools; and
The provision of such a flowmeter which is of compact size, which is of light weight and economical construction, and which is accurate in operation.
Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.